Forum:Paulien Niersberger
Madeyefire (talk) 13:55, September 7, 2014 (UTC) The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane 6) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.) Paulien, having to had take care of her younger brothers when she can, practically developed the personality of a housewife. She is stays silent and does what is needed, but when she speaks up, it's either to defend somebody else or to offer advice. Paulien also prefers rules and laws over disorderly conduct, and has a somewhat difficult time expressing emotion and affection to others. 7) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Born in the far east side of Germany, in Bautzen, Paulien had quite a busy childhood. When she was 8, her mother died, leaving Paulien to look after 5 younger brothers. Since her father was always at work until 9 at night, she had to do the cooking and cleaning and the unfortunate bathing... But she managed. When one of her brother suddenly disappeared, she panicked, and somehow he came flying through the air, hitting the ground in front of the house. He ran inside and immediately told his father as soon as he came home... Then Paulien and her father had a little talk about magic. He was a reinblüter and her deceased mother was a... 'muggel'. Her father told her that she was a 'halbblut' and was going to be sent off to a wizarding school once the time came. When she was ((is it the same age as Hogwarts???)) 11, she was sent off to EESM. 8) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? Clara Lago 9) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-blood. 10) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) Nopeity nope. 11) What nationality is your character? Their parents? Have you already got an international student (a student without heritage from a Slavic or Scandinavian country)? All Germany, buddy. 12) Which clique do you plan on having your character joining? None >:D Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) ??? Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) ??? Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. EST Number of A's: 2 Number of B's: 2 Number of C's: 1 Number of D's: 0 Number of E's: 0 Category:Sorted ---- All I did was brush a little honey on Estonia and abandon him outside. - Anya Braginskaia 14:21, September 7, 2014 (UTC)